particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Monarch of Dorvik
The King of Dorvik known in Dorvische as König der Dorvik is the reigning monarch of the Dorvik, the Kingdom of Dorvik was overthrown in 2000 in what is known as the 2000 Revolution and has not seen a monarch on the throne since the revolution. Currently the King of Dorvik is a pretender to the throne and not officially recognized. Styles and Titles Every member of the House of Vinisk adorns a royal title, the King (Dorvische: König) almost always is the Duke of Vinisk while the Crown Prince (Dorvische: Kronprinz) is always the Duke of Haldor. Various other regional titles exist and have been within the family for nearly two-thousand years. The King is addressed as His Magestic Highness, Duke of Vinisk, Protector of Dorvik, By the Grace of God, ROYAL NAME of Dorvik, that is the full title of the King while he may add whatever regional titles that they have acquired to the title. Shortened, he is addressed His Majestic Highness. The Crown Prince is addressed as His Royal Highness, Duke of Haldor, ROYAL NAME of Dorvik, this is the full title of the Crown Prince, similar to the King he may add regional titles that he has acquired to his title. Shortened, he is addressed His Royal Highness. Regional Noble Titles Duchies *Duchy of Vinisk (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Vinisk) *Duchy of Haldor (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Haldor) *Duchy of Ost (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Ost) *Duchy of Prasten (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Prasten) *Duchy of Trelin (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Trelin) *Duchy of Auten (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Auten) *Duchy of Henbern (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Henbern) *Duchy of Frosten-Onild (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Frosten-Onild) *Duchy of Leneufels (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Leneufels) *Duchy of Hockonwald (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Hockonwald) *Duchy of Ackenbach (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Ackenbach) *Duchy of Heneruck (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Heneruck) *Duchy of Nereustein (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Nereustein) *Duchy of Merse (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Merse) *Duchy of Kriesefels (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Kriesefels) *Duchy of Schlanderuck (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Schlanderuck) *Duchy of Denedorf (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Denedorf) *Duchy of Schwigsebruck (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Schwigsebruck) Counties *County of Medestein (Dorvische: Grafschaft Medestein) *County of Fairfax (Dorvische: Grafschaft Fairfax) *County of Lampolthofen (Dorvische: Grafschaft Lampolthofen) *County of Wurzenbach (Dorvische: Grafschaft Wurzenbach) *County of Dargun (Dorvische: Grafschaft Dargun) *County of Fereebach (Dorvische: Grafschaft Fereebach) *County of Raverbach (Dorvische: Grafschaft Raverbach) *County of Wachtenhofen (Dorvische: Grafschaft Wachtenhofen) *County of Obenfeld (Dorvische: Grafschaft Obenfeld) *County of Letterbruck (Dorvische: Grafschaft Letterbruck) *County of Andrealfeld (Dorvische: Grafschaft Andrealfeld) *County of Oninswald (Dorvische: Grafschaft Oninswald) *County of Felsebruck (Dorvische: Grafschaft Felsebruck) *County of Arzemfels (Dorvische: Grafschaft Arzemfels) *County of Zitadelle (Dorvische: Grafschaft Zitadelle) *County of Waischefels (Dorvische: Grafschaft Waischefels) *County of Weinestadt (Dorvische: Grafschaft Weinestadt) *County of Leipenheim (Dorvische: Grafschaft Leipenheim) *County of Dietzierbruck (Dorvische: Grafschaft Dietzierbruck) *County of Nereibach (Dorvische: Grafschaft Nereibach) *County of Ulrilsstein (Dorvische: Grafschaft Ulrilsstein) *County of Munzenfels (Dorvische: Grafschaft Munzenfels) *County of Walleberg (Dorvische: Grafschaft Walleberg) *County of Stersestadt (Dorvische: Grafschaft Stersestadt) Baronies House of Vinisk Kingdom of Dorvik (Monarchy Period 1080 to 1773) Kingdom of Dorvik (Parliamentarian Monarchy 1773 to 1907) Kingdom of Dorvik (Parliamentarian Monarchy 1937 to 2000) Category:Dorvik